Ebony meets Jay my version how s4 should go
by Bethica
Summary: Ebony meets Jay a Techno that invaded the city, what will Ram and everyone will think of Ebony and Jay Please R&R plus I sux at summaries!


Ebony meets Jay (This is my story)  
  
Disclaimer~:: The Tribe belongs to Cloud 9 and the Wam channel I own nothing I just write fanfics for a living.  
  
A/N: This is when Ebony meets Jay for the first time and I'm changing Series 4 around in my version. BTW this fic is really long!  
  
Ebony is walking the streets, unaware the Technos is invading the city. She sees the planes fly over her head. Could it be the adults? Ebony walks to an open field and hides behind a dumpster. She looks and she sees 2 guys in a metal mask. Ebony is spying in who these people are. Ebony sees more strange people landing on the ground with there parachutes. The Technos begin chased down and captured many people. She sees one of the Techno soldiers looking at her. She hides back to the dumpster. She looks again, they disappears, is Ebony seeing things. One of the Technos tapped on her shoulder. "Hello" The young Techno he turns on the laser. "We got our first virt, what do you say brother?"  
  
"Destroy her or capture her or let Lord Ram to have her"  
  
Ebony gulps, she looks into the eyes of the Techno masked men. "What do you want from me and my people?"  
  
"Your cooperation"  
  
Ebony backs up but there is not escape. She takes a knife for safety and tries to throw it at the short Techno kid he then quickly zapped Ebony and made her unconscious. She collapses on the ground. She closes her eyes and she went blank.  
  
4 hours later:  
  
Ebony wakes up in the mall, she has a massive headache. She sees the mall quiet. Chloe goes up to see if Ebony is awake, Ebony is dizzy. "You ok?"  
  
"Yeah what happened?"  
  
"Lex saw you on the ground 4 hours ago and sees you unconscious, what happened?"  
  
"I don't remember anything, where is everyone? It's so quiet"  
  
Chloe paused, Lex and Pride hears Ebony talking, and they rush to her. Lex and Pride she is suddenly awake. Ebony stands up, she collapse on the ground, Lex rushed over to her and helps her get up of the ground.  
  
"Ebony, most of the mallrats and lots of people just got captured by these guys in metal suits," said Lex  
  
Ebony has a flash-back when she saw 2 people land onto the ground, Ebony wasn't sure if its them. Ebony drinks a glass of water. "My head hurts" Dee walks into the room with Ellie and Jack.  
  
"You got zap by there lasers too? Did you here the tingly noise in your head then you go unconscious, I met one of this guy, but I have no clue what tribe he and his buddy's is from," said Dee  
  
"Yeah, what do they want from us?" said Ellie  
  
"Whatever they want is to take over the city and destroy everything that we worked for," said Lex  
  
Techno HQ:  
  
Ram is moving around the HQ with Siva and Java. Ram is adjusting monitors well so he can watch the city. He smiles. Ved is working on the computers making sure the alarm is on. Ram rolls off to his private room. "Ladies" Siva and Java follows Ram. Jay puts on his metal mask on. He is walking outside of the entrance. Ved goes up to Jay.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Looking around the city to see the virts"  
  
Mall:  
  
Ebony walks around pacing back and fourth. She takes out a metal pole out. She walks out of the mall. Lex goes up to her. "It's not safe, what happens if they zap you or maybe you can die"  
  
"Lex, I want to see what these people want from us" Ebony leaves "Watch for everyone, protect the mall at all cost, we don't want to have this mall taken from us remember like Zoot's followers"  
  
Ebony was right after all, plus she is going to spy on these Techno people. She walks to an alley, she sees a camera looking and watching her. Jay goes up to her. "Lost ma'am?" He smirks at Ebony. Ebony pulls out the pipe behind her back and aims at his neck. Ebony pushed him against the wall.  
  
"Let's see whose under door number 1?" Ebony grabs for his mask. Jay grabs her wrist. He pushed her to the ground. Ebony got back on her feet and sees Jay holding the pipe ready to hit her. Ebony kicks Jay in the gut, but he blocks it, he grabs Ebony's feet pushed her back on the ground. Ram in his office watching Jay pushing around Ebony, Ram is smiling and laughing. Siva and Java looks at the screen, they recognize Ebony's face. They are smiling. Ram makes the cameras have a close-up view of the girl and Jay. "Good boy Jay, really good" Ram begin to laugh quietly.  
  
Ebony got back on her feet, she looks into the Techno man's eyes. "I like how you fight for a virt," said Jay. "Why do you want to fight me? Do I want to waste you?"  
  
"I want to make the record straight, you invaded my city, took it over, and screwed everything up, to make the matters worse you and your tribe are ten times worse we ever expected, why come here? This is my city and I'm the city leader"  
  
"I like your attitude, what's your name?"  
  
She paused, she watched him turned on the laser and ready to fire at her. Jay looks at the cameras. He shuts it off, he looks straight into Ebony's eyes. He begins to walk away from Ebony.  
  
"My name is Ebony and you need me, because to work with me and you get yourselves a miracle"  
  
"Cute name for a virt, why do I need you when I have my own leader?"  
  
"I know the city the back of my hand, I lived here for a very long time, I know the people, plus I faced many dangers in my life, when you need me you will never forgot about me because here people know me as Ebony"  
  
The Jay looks at Ebony and he leaves. Ebony watches him leave, Ebony smiles, she leans herself against the wall, she is in love.  
  
Ram in the HQ looks at the monitor. He smiles. Jay walks into the HQ and went to his room. Ram rolls himself to Jay's room and knocks on the door. Jay opens the door open. He is shirtless and wearing his pants  
  
"Jay buddy, thanks for the entertainment, I love that action between you and the Ebony's chick, that caught my attention"  
  
"That's all?"  
  
Ved walks out of the HQ and sees a picture of Ebony 'vote for Ebony for city election' He takes it off the wall and puts it in his bag. He walks into the HQ. Siva and Java are talking to each other. Ved sees Ram on the computers. "Lord Ram?"  
  
"Yes Ved? Do you see that I'm busy?" Siva and Java goes to Ram's side and looks that Ved is holding the poster. Siva and Java felt the cold sweat went down there neck. Ram looks at Siva and Java they are shaking. "Ladies? You seem awfully nervous around me and can you do that sometime later tonight?"  
  
Ved shows Ram the poster. "This is this chick we met this morning, and when Jay met her for the second time" Siva grabs the poster. She and Java takes off the mask.  
  
"Ladies? What are you doing?"  
  
"Lord Ram, this is our sister, she is troubled and she needs to be destroyed"  
  
"You want to kill your own flesh n blood? That's so new, tell me more about this Ebony chick?"  
  
"She poison, she is like the virus, she needs to be destroyed"  
  
"Why nothing seems wrong in this picture"  
  
Jay went to bed, he can't stop thinking about the girl Ebony. She never gives up on anything. Why does she almost looks like Siva and Java. Could they be related? No it can't be can it? Jay soon falls asleep.  
  
Ebony gets out of her place. She decides to take for a walk. She sees the camera watching her every move. Ebony stares at it till she walks away from it. Ebony walks toward the HQ. She sees the gate open, she walks in. She walks into the HQ. She sees the name tag on the door. 'Jay's room' Ebony went in. Jay hears the door shuts. Jay wakes up startles and sees Ebony is in the room. "Ebony how did you get in here?" Ebony gets closer to Jay. Ebony starts to make-out with Jay. Jay starts to like it. 3 minutes later. Ebony gets up off the bed. She walks out of Jay's room. Jay lays on his bed smiling. I think I am in love, with Ebony. Ram watches Ebony leaves Jay's room. He smiles. Ebony hurries leave the HQ.  
  
*Next Morning*  
  
Jay stands up against the wall while Ram is talking. Siva and Java guards Ram. Ved sees Jay yawn. Ram smiles. "Sleep well?"  
  
"No sir"  
  
Ram begins to laugh. He pounds on his hands on the table and started to laugh. Siva and Java started to laugh. "You were busy all night, with Ebony. I need see more on camera" Ram begins to laugh again. Siva and Java froze they looked at each other. Ved looks at Jay.  
  
"Jay did you and Ebony just did something last night," said Ved.  
  
Java and Siva goes up to Ram. "We need to go to the bathroom" Java and Siva went to the bathroom. They sat down on a couch talking to each other.  
  
"I want to kill Ebony, she is taking my guy, she ruins everything, I wish Ram allows us to kill her, she terrorized everything and took our man," said Siva  
  
"Maybe he doesn't need to know" Java smiles so did Siva  
  
Mall:  
  
Ebony walks into the mall, she went upstairs and got herself a snack. She begin to munch down on it. Selene goes up to her. "You missed breakfast, you ok?"  
  
"I was tired, really tired" Ebony continues to eat. Mouse and Charlie begin to run around knocking things over. Selene surprise that Ebony is not yelling at the kids, Selene looks at her odd.  
  
"Ebony?"  
  
Ebony looks at Selene. "I think I'm in love" Selene sat next to Ebony, she wants to hear juicy gossip. This is the first time Ebony is not rude for a long time before she was elected city leader.  
  
"So who this guy?"  
  
"I haven't got his name yet, but he is so well respected to me, even tho he calls me a virt."  
  
"Virt? You mean you fell in love with an invader?"  
  
"Yeah, he's not evil, he just want our cooperation, well I need to go" Ebony gets out of the chair and went out of the mall. Selene needs to perform a group meeting without Ebony. She is dating the invader that captures most of the mallrats. Selene watches Ebony leaves.  
  
Techno HQ:  
  
Jay is typing stuff on the computers, Ram is busing looking at picture of Ebony from the poster, he is carefully studying Ebony. Siva and Java were out busy. Ebony walks in the center of the base. Java and Siva confronts Ebony. "Hey little sister" Ebony backs up, it can't be them.  
  
"You don't remember us?" They both takes off the metal masks off, Ebony froze. "Do you think we were dead running around?" They get closer to Ebony with there lasers turned on to level 9.  
  
"You deserve to die, you killed ma and pa and destroyed our lives," said Siva  
  
Jay looks at the monitors to the center of the HQ. He paused, Siva and Java is going to kill Ebony. Jay got off his seat and ran outside to stop them. Ram rolls to see what Jay was looking at. Ram is furious.  
  
Siva and Java was ready to release the laser into Ebony. Jay grabs Siva by the arm and throws her on the ground. Siva gets back on her feet. "Jay, this is family business"  
  
"I don't care!" Ram pages Jay. Jay answers the microphone piece. "Yes Ram?" Jay winked at the two that it was Ram. "Ladies Ram wants you" Siva and Java leaves.  
  
"Jay is that your name, what should I thank you?"  
  
"Nothing, Ram wants to see you too"  
  
Ram's room:  
  
Ram studies Ebony's figure. Siva and Java is carefully guarding Ram. Ebony's walks closer to Ram. "So you're the sit and spin guy" Ram backs up with surprise.  
  
"Mouthy, Jay I like her, did you get her off E-Bay?"  
  
Jay rolls his eyes, but Ram didn't see Jay do that. Ebony walks closer to Ram. Siva and Java blocks Ebony from getting closer to Ram. "Germs" Ebony backs up. She looks away, she realizes this guy is the biggest fruitcake and he's germ-phobic. Ebony looks into Ram's eyes. Ram grins at her he looks up and down on Ebony.  
  
"So Ebony? You're the city leader correct?"  
  
"Yes, whatever it is Ram, don't go near her, she is poison, you should of let us delete her," said Siva  
  
"Siva shut up" Ebony looks at Ram "I'm the city leader correct, I'm like honey and milk" Ebony looks at Jay. Jay looks at Ebony then looks at Ram.  
  
"She's hott Jay! I need more like this came from" Siva looks at Ram. Ram is really interested with Ebony, Ram thinks she is too perfect because her attitude and thinking almost acts like Ram. "I think Ebony needs bodyguards, we want her protected." Ebony starts to like what Ram is saying. "Siva and Java is Ebony's bodyguard, I don't want to see there little sister gets hurt."  
  
"WHAT!" said Siva and Java. Ebony smirks. Ram beamed at Jay. Ebony leaves the room.  
  
"Java and Siva, think Ebony" Siva and Java leaves the room really mad, Ram has done it really far. Ram is smiling. He tells Jay to leave, Jay walks to the power room and went to sit down at the computers. He is watching the monitors. Ved sits next to Jay.  
  
"Jay, so what happened?"  
  
"Nothing, Java and Siva are Ebony bodyguards, something is not right to do, I should be Ebony's bodyguard, Java and Siva will probably waste her as they get to the city." Jay begins to watch the screens carefully, he is watching Ebony on the tracking device with Siva and Java  
  
City:  
  
Ebony walks into her place. She sits down on her bed. "Since you're my bodyguards get me a drink," Ebony smirks at her sisters.  
  
Siva pours some beer in a cup, Java holds a package of drugs, she spikes the drink with 5 different drugs. "Payback time" They both smiled. Siva serves Ebony the drink. Ebony drinks it. She begin to see things, she is getting drowsy. Siva and Java leaves.  
  
Techno HQ:  
  
Jay sees the monitor; he sees blue dot (Java) and red dot (Siva) moving away from Ebony. He is got the exact location. He writes it down. Jay rushes out of the seat. Ved goes into Jay's seat, he sees that Java and Siva is moving away from Ebony. Ved turns his head and sees a file door opened. He runs to the file door and he sees that all the drugs are gone. Siva and Java walks into the HQ slapping there hands together. Ved saw them what they just did. Ram is not pleased about it either.  
  
Ebony is getting dizzy she is trying to get out of her place, she is getting confused. She begins to have trouble breathing. Everything is getting fuzzy, she lays on the ground, she can't move, think, or can't even breathe. Jay kicks open Ebony's door, Ebony is barely alive. Jay checks her pulse. He sniffs the drink. "Oh god, she been drugged" Jay pages Ram. "Ram! Is Siva and Java there at the HQ without Ebony?"  
  
"Yeah? They said she in bathroom"  
  
"No she is at her place, she has been drugged"  
  
Ram froze, his faced turned bright red and he turned to Siva and Java. Ved walks into Ram's room.  
  
"Ram, I'm taking her to the mall"  
  
"There's virts all over the place plus they will show the biggest threats against my golden girl Ebony"  
  
"Ebony will be dead by the time we get to the HQ, her best chance is the mall, the people at the mall are friends with Ebony, and she lived at the mall almost for 4 years."  
  
Mall:  
  
Jay storms into the mall, with Ebony on his arms. Lex goes up to Jay with Ebony in his arms he sees Ebony barely conscious. Jay placed her on Jack's bed. Jay paged Ram. "Ram, I'm in the mall"  
  
"Tell me the symptoms"  
  
Lex grabs Jay arms. "So you captured my girl Tai-San and your goons, now you're going to waste Ebony for the sake of it!"  
  
"SHUT UP!! Do you want you friend die, her sisters drugged her!"  
  
"Ebony has sisters? Who are they?" said Ellie  
  
"Siva and Java are Ebony's older sisters, they are in the Techno tribe as me"  
  
"Why she never told us?" said Jack  
  
"Its Ebony," said Lex  
  
"Save questions for later" Jay speaks into the microphone piece. "Ram, she is having trouble breathing, she is paralyzed, she half conscious and she out to lunch"  
  
"Ah great! Jay buddy listen carefully, you need to do blood transfusion with me and her"  
  
"What! A blood transfusion what good will that do? She has been drugged, we need to pump the drugs out of her system"  
  
"Jay listen, these drugs is very hard to fine, my blood can fight off these drugs"  
  
"Then why did you have it?"  
  
"Black market" Siva and Java walks around in Ram's room. Ram is getting nervous. He sees that Java and Siva are talking about Ebony.  
  
Jay picks up Ebony and begins to leave the mall. Lex stops Jay from leaving. "What now?"  
  
"Blood transfusion with my leader"  
  
"Why? There are drugs inside of her, what kind of his blood can save her?"  
  
"Don't ask me, I'm still wondering"  
  
T-HQ:  
  
Ebony lies on the bed she is in the Techno infirmary getting a blood transfusion between Ram and her. Siva and Java is locked in Ram's room for now. Jay is guarding the door with all his might in the infirmary room. Ebony starts to move her hands. Ram puts his hands on Ebony's hands. Ebony begins to start breathing normally. The blood transfusion ends. Ram gets out of his chair and went up to Jay. "You're the new bodyguard, now I need to give my ladies a lesson" Ram leaves the room, Jay goes to the side of Ebony. Ebony is resting. Jay holds Ebony's hands.  
  
Mall:  
  
Ebony walks into the mall, Mouse and Charlie hugs Ebony. Ebony smiles. Jay stands next to Ebony. Ellie and everyone see Ebony is fine, could they trust the Technos? Jay begins to speak. "I'm Ebony's bodyguard, but do not trust my tribe or Ram."  
  
PART 2 Coming Soon! 


End file.
